Diach's love
by Agito fangking wanijima
Summary: Diachi finds the girl of his dreams.well he beable to make her his
1. Dragons love 4 ever

**CHAPTER1:DRAGONS 4 EVER**

**one moring in toyko japan our favorite red head diachi was getting up out of bed. **

**I wonder what we should do today stratadragoon,said diachi. Diachi got dressed and cleaned up his**

**house. He grapped stratadragoon,his ripcord,and laucher and headed out the door.**

**As he made his way to the park,diachi thought"well i ever find that special girl."**

**Diachi got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see that he walked**

**right into a girl. They both fell. I' am so sorry i got lost in my thoughts**

**and didn't see were i was walkoing,said diachi. That's ok, i am Lita,she siad.**

**I'am Diachi. Diachi just froze in the instant he saw her. Lita had jade green eyes. **

**Stuning black hair.**

**She was wearing black tank top,and faded blue jeans. she was wearing blue and white**

**had a tan just looked she just came from the beach. **

**Diachi was at a lost for words. He just stared at her goddess like body. Earh to diachi,lita said.**

**Iam here,diachi said. You are beatiful diachi sadi. Lita had lobster red blush on her face. Thank you diachi.**

**Your kinda cute diachi. Then diachi spotted something on lita's right hand. Is that a beyblade you have there lita?**

**Yes it is diachi why do you ask? Because i was going to the park for some training. you want to come withe me.**

**Sure i'd love to,lita said. The two raced down to the beyblade park.  
**


	2. I LOVE U LITA

**CHAPTER2:I LOVE U LITA**

**As diachi layed in his bed ,he thought what a strange dream.**

**Then he felt something next to him in his bed. He saw black silky hair.**

**It was lita,she had her her arms wrapped around blushed like crazy.**

**Lita,started to wake up. Well good moring sleepy head,diachi said.**

**What time is it,lita said. It's about noon,diachi said.**

**Lita's stomach started to growl. I'll make you some brunch,diachi said.**

**Thank you very much,lita said. Diachi had cooked bacon,ham,rice,eggs and amde some oj(orange juice).**

**That was very good,lita old are you lita?daichi said.**

**I am 13 years old are you daichi?lita said. I am also said.**

**Diachi were is your bathroom? Down the hall,first door on the said. Lita went into the bathroom**

**to find the towles already there. She turned on the water to take a shower.**

**She got undressed and stepted into warm shower. Daichi listned to water run. Then just like that **

**dirty thoughts ran through his mind. He shook his head to clear them. The water turned off**

**Lita steped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towle. She came into the living room wrapped in the towle.**

**Diachi just froze when he saw her. The way her black silky her flows evenly with her angle like body. Her wet soaking body just light up**

**when the sun hit her form the window. Diachi,earth to said, as she waved her hand in front of his face.**

**Daichi only did one thing.(faint) about 5 minutes later. What happened,daichi everything just went back to him.**

**I am so sorry said. What are sorry about diachi?lita said. I just saw your beatifull goddes like body and said.**

**There are some spare clothes in my room if you want ot were them. Lita wnt inot diachi's room and closedthe door. About 3 minutes came out of diachi's room wearing a blue wife bitter with a red dragon on i,.black shorts, and green and yellow k swiss.**

**So lets go,diachi said. Diachi i have something to tell you,lita said with a light blush on face. In diachi's mind he was hoping**

**that lita was going to be his girlfriend. Nice boxers,lita said. Daichi was blushing madly. He went to his room to get dressed.**

**He came out wearing Jabbawockeez clothes and mask(think randy jackson's americas best dance crew). **

**They grabbed their ripcords,beyblades and lauchers and went out the door. Diachi locked it. As they walked down the street diachi thought**

**i got to tell her, i just half to. Lita i have something to tell you. What is it diachi? Lita i love you. Loved you when i first meet you. Lita was at lose for words.**

**Lita well you be my said. Yes,yes i will be your girlfirend.**


	3. jabbawockeez

**JABBAWOCKEEZ**

** Diachi and Lita were sitting on the couch watching beyblade on tv. Lita looked at diachi and lita got up and sat on diachi's lap**

**(lemon waring)**

**Diachi can we play?lita said in sexy tone of voice. Sure we can said. They started kizzing passion. **

**Lita removed her shirt and bra and throw them on the floor. Diachi kissed her moaned in pleasure. Daichi moved his hand to her licked and rubbed with both her breasts. Lita got off diachi and removed the rest of clothes.**

**Lita stuck four of her fingers and started fingering herself for diachi's pleasure. Diachi was getting harder by the minute.**

**Diachi undressed himself and kissed lita,this time putting his tounge into her mouth. Lita looked down to a very big surprise. She got on knees **

**and starts suck him off. Diachi moans with pleasure. Lita goes faster and faster. She licks his balls,underside of his cock and the tip.**

**LITA I GONNNNA,diachi just let loose as his cum all into her mouth. Diach you taste awsome(no pun intented for wwe's the miz)lita said.**

**Lita got off her knees, layed on the couch and spread her legs wide. Taste me diachi please,lita said. Diach stuck his head between her legs and licked her pussy like there was no tomarrow.**

**Lita screamed in pleasure as diachi tounge laped pussy over and over again. More daichi more lita said between moans. DIACHI I AM GONNA**

**CUM,lita cum for me baby. As soon daichi said that lita cum all over his face and mouth. Daichi i want you to fuck me now,i need you diachi. Diachi put himeslef inside her. Slowy started picking up the moaned in pleasure. FASTER,HAREDER,DEEPER,**

**go diachi go,lita siad betweens gasped both soon cum and screamed each others !LITTTTTTTAAAA! They both soon fell fast asleep.**

**(lemon ending)**

**Diachi and lita bothwoke up ,tooke a quick shower and got dressed. Lita i was thinking,that we shoould form a team and comptete **

**and the beyblade world tounrament,diachi said. I think that would be very cool,lita said. We should come up with a team name,lita said.**

** How about Nexus,diachi said. Nope to stupid,lita siad. I got it Fortune,lita said. Nope to rich and high class. How about Jabbawockeez,daichi said.**

** That would be perfect,lita said. We should get some baggy jeans,gloves,hats,and said. A figment of your imagenation,we are the **

**jabbawockeez,diachi said. Lets go to the mall and get them,lita said. They grabbed beyblade,ripcords, and lauchers. and exited their house.**

**(10 minutes)they came back with all the stuff they needed. we should not talk,but move insyce with our blades and each other when we are battling ok,diachi said. Ok,lita said. They put their gear and went to the beyblade tournament regestration center.**


	4. STRATALETTE

STRATALYNN

* * *

Well bladers and fans of all ages it's time for the tag team dividson. said dj jazzmen. Hi folks were here at the beyblade tag tournament at the world famous dragon statuim in Brad. That's right brad,said A.J. First up is team the vemous Demolition Boyz, Kai and Tala. Said dj. The demolitoin boyz theme song rise above the strom (BEYBLADE SOUNDTRACK) played through out the statium as kai and tala made their way to the dish. SwitchBlade(beyblade soundtrack) played blared thourgh the their oppents the All Stars, Micheal and Eddy their also to the dish. says dj. Wow! would you look at that dish,said Brad. It's called the Dragon's a.j. 3!2!1! Let It Rip,dj yelled. Kai and tala are going on the attack,Says aj. Kai and Tala are just standing there,while their blades Dranzer and Wolfborg are destroying micheals and eddy's. Kai, i am through playing around with these losers lets finsh them already,tala said with bordom in his voice. Fine whatever,Kai said in his usaul monotone voice. Dranzer lets finish this, Hell Fire attack,kai yelled. You too Wolfborg Frozen Heaven attack,Tala yelled. Is it getting warm in here or it just me,brad said as he started sweeting rapidly. That because dranzer and wolfborg have just the all stars packing. Said a.j. The edge of the statuim is covered in snow and rest is in flames. said with exciment. Your winners Kai and Tala of the Demolition Boyz. The crowd went crazy. Kai and tala walked back to their locker room with dranzer and wolfborg folling close behind.

* * *

(Demolition Boyz locker room0. That was to eazy said tala in a ice cold voice that rivialed kai's. Hpmm was all that kai said. (White tiger x locker room). That was just ray. There was no way the all stars could beat the demoiltion boyz, says lee. Well we better get out there lee,ray siad ray said. Yea lee said. Ladies and gentlemen it's time for our second match in this tournament, siad dj. Swinglow lir it rip (beyblade soundtrack) played . First making their way to the dish Ray and Lee,they are the Whit Tigers. Says dj jazzmen. Another(TNA WRESTLING soundtrack)played. Next their oppents they are the Jabbawockeez. Would you at the two shrimps in masks, lee laughed. Lee,watch yourself i got a bad felling about saId. 3! 2! 1! Let It Rip. The four beybladers let their blades loose. Diachi and lita moved insync. Not making a single sound. Ray and lee's blades couldn't keep up with diachi's or lita's. They went on the attack multiple times in the match. Driger and Galeon took at bad beating. With a thumbs down diachi and lita signaled for the end. Stratadragoon hit ace cutter on driger and Linxynn hit(GIRL VERSION OF STRATADRAGOON) Freeze joker on galeon. Ray and lee were shocked that thety were defeated so easily. Your winners of the second mtach the Jabbawockeez. Diachi and lita got stratdragoon and linxlynn,nad walked back to their lockroom. Who are those two mysterious and quite inevisuals lee,ray said still shocked. I don't know,lee said. Wow a.j lee and ray are out of the tournament,brad said. Now time for the semi-finals


	5. we be king and queen

**yo it's me agito here with another ch 4 all lovely ladeies who love daich and . on 2 da story**

* * *

It's now time for the final match of the tournament,said DJ. Now the challengers,the masked wonders of our imagination the and Lita came smileing like there was no tomarrow behind thier masks. Now the champoins tyson and max. Tyson and max came out cocky and confindent as ever. Bladers please step up to the they came up to the beystatuim daichi sent ice cold stare towards tyson. I got a bad feeling about that masked dude,tyson said. Chill out bro,max said. Bladers take your postions. 3! 2! 1!...LET IT RIIIIPPPPP,dj said. Daichi,lita,tyson and max let thier beyblade rip with ferice verosity. Looks like the jabbawockeez are trying take out tyson and max early in the game aj,said brad. Come on dragoon show these two clowns what being a champoin is all about,dragon vortex,tyson said. A hurricane came up as dragoon rose from his blade. You two draciel,wave gate. A giant wave suddenly came from out of rose from his blade and rode the top of the wave like a surf board. Daichi and lita easily dodged thier attacks like it was nothing. Tyson and max were totally shocked. What just happened,said max. I don't know,replied tyson. Daichi and lita moved in sync with thier blades and attacked relentlessly. Daichi smirked under his mask adn quitely said stratadragoon: Triassic Doom. Stratadragoon let out a mighty scream and began to spin wildely toward to his brother dragoon with intent to kill. Lita quitley said starlight:jERASSIC bombshell. Starlight lit up brightly and went straight for draciel. OH NOOOOOO,tyson and max said at the smae time. Stratadragoon fought and beat dragoon, Starlight blasted draciel with a drestructive beam of light fromher mouth. Both dragoon and draciel were out side the beystatuim. No one in the whole areana could believe thier champions were so easily defeated. The winners and new bey blade tag team champoins are the jabbawockeez. Thw crowds went wild. Well,brad that was very short,aj said. I agree completely,brad said. had went toward daichi and lita to personally congraduallte them on thier victory. I would like to ask the both of you to join the Blade Breakers. Lita looked daichi and he stared back. They shook thier heads no. was beside himself. Ok then,who are two young silent talented indevigulas?he asked. Daichi and lita both took off thier masks. The arena was once again silent. Hey tyson,now may be you'll treat me like i'm somebody instead of like a little kid,daichi said. Lita kissed daichi's cheek. This lovely lady standing next to me is my girlfriend lita. With that daichi and lita sighned autographs and took photos with the fans. They wne thome after word. I never should treated him like a kid,tyson said sadly. Tyson I know hoe you feel man,we never should treated daichi like a kid,max said. All blade breakers felt bad. Daichi and lita on the other hand were literealy jumping off the walls of thier home. Lita we did it we are the new champoins,daichi said with exciment in his voice. I know right,lita kissed till they to seperate for air. Daichi picked up lita by the waist and headed for the bedroom.(Lemon) They took off each others clothes. Daichi massged lita's left boob and sucked on the right one. Lita out a soft moan. She stroked his erect cock slowly. Lita got on her knees and started took suck him slowly,then going her tounge she licks the underside of his cock and kiss the tip. Dachi couldn't help but moan her name. Lita licked and sucked on daichi's balls. She continued to suck him off till he cummed in her mouth. Lita swallowed all she could. Daichi took his cock out of lita's mouth and jerked off till he came on her face and boobs. Lita laid on her back on the bed. Daichi knelt down and started to finger her ass and lick her pussy ruthlessly. Lita moaned loudly. She came in his mouth and face. You taste great lita-hime,daichi said. You tasted even better,lita said in a sexy voice. Dacihi turned lita on her stomach and pulled her ass up in the air. He began to ride her ass as his balls slamed against her wet clit. Lita moaned louder this time. Daichi cummed in her ass. Lita rolled over on back and spread her legs again. This daichi began to fuck lita relentlessly. They came together. Lita pushed daichi's face to her pussy and squirted on him. Daichi turned on his back and lita laid on him. They both went to sleep.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW TILL NXT TIME LADIES,UR BOY AGITO IS OUT.**


End file.
